Persona 4: Shadows Revenge
by TheJCepic
Summary: When the child of a famous Singer and Actor moves in during the recent murder cases you know all hells about to break loose but he has some problems of his own to deal with. Expect Update soon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4.

Chapter 1

"We will be arriving at our destination shortly." A voice sounded over the intercom. It was my first time ever actually riding a train, and to tell the truth I was a little apprehensive about meeting my Mom's 'acquaintances' the Kujikawa's apparently she knew them through work but in all honesty how anyone puts up with my moms cold and snobbish demeanor is beyond me but these people had to be saints. I hope my Japanese isn't horrible that would just be plain embarrasing. I was so busy worrying I didn't even notice we had arrived at the Yasoinaba Station until the intercom sounded again. When I got off the train everything almost seemed peaceful and quiet, a little to quiet if you ask me. Before I could even get off the train good I was approached by who I could only assume was a reporter since he had a microphone and a camera man standing behind him. I hated social situations and whenever I did make a public appearance someone was usually accompanying me, but now I was all alone with a camera mic in my face.

"Hi, I'm with the local news can I ask you a few questions?" Although at that point I walked to flick him off and be on my way I knew that would make mom look bad and although I hated her guts I didn't want the media seeing my bad side, plus I knew more camera's would be on the way soon.

"Is it true that you are here because of recent problems regarding your mother and father's marriage?"

"Um, well-."

"Is it true that you are transferring to Yasoinaba Highschool?"

"We-"

"Are you aware of the kidnappings that have taken place here recently?"

"Why exactly are you here?"

As I was swarmed by questions I realized their wasn't just one reporter anymore. They were like sharks drawn to the scent of blood. And once they had there teeth sunk in they wouldn't let go. At this point I was starting to get irritated real quick. But before I could go off I was pulled away from the crowd and into an awaiting car, I immediately recognized my savior as Rise Kujikawa the same person I would be staying with during my time in Inaba.

"They were like that when I first got here to but don't worry things will calm down you might wanna keep a low profile though.." She said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Thank you so much, I thought my head was gonna explode from all those damn questions." I muttered.

"Well, actually I kinda need you to hold out a little longer. My friends and I have some things we want to talk to you about to." Since I was staying with this girl and she'd been nothing but kind to me I just nodded my head and enjoyed the blissful silence. After about 20 minutes of driving we arrived at a place called Junes, kinda like Japan's version of Wal-Mart I guess. She grabbed my arm and led me to the food court that was suprisingly empty except for a table of teenagers that I assumed were her friends.

"Hey guys I brought him." She said in an overly perky voice then proceeded to attach herself to one of the males in the group much to the dismay of a couple of the other girls.

"Um, hi?" I said in a tone that voiced the fact that I didn't wanna be here.

"Yo, the names Kanji." the tallest of the group stated. Seemingly on cue the rest of the group introduced themselves. And soon after the air grew tense kinda like when your watching Law & Order or CSI or some shit.

"Why exactly did you choose to move here?" The kid with silver hair asked

"Ugh, I have my reasons. I'm sure Rise told you already anyway so how about we cut to the chase and you tell me exactly what you want from me?" I asked.

"Well, I'm sure you heard they're have been murders and kidnappings here recently so I won't bore you with the details but we think you might fit the criteria that a lot of the victims had. He said unphased by my tone.

"Okay, um thanks for the warning, are we done here?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then bye."

"Wait don't you need me to take you back?" Rise asked.

"Nah, I'll take a cab don't really wanna walk and get swarmed again." After that I left without looking back.

When the cab arrived at 'Maru-Q' as I expected there were news vans parked out front,'s so I snuck in the back. The shop was dark o I used the key Rise gave me and went in. She told me I was in the guest room so that's where I was headed. After all that drama and the train ride here all I wanted to do was sleep, so thats what I did.

_Dream/Flashback_

_ "Son, your father and I have decided to split up" Mom said even though I saw it coming, and I had my emotionless mask in place, no matter how much I detested it I still loved my parents and it hurt to here those words come out of mom's mouth._

"_Pretty much saw it coming so no suprise." I said._

"_Yes, but both my manager and his agency advised that we don't get a divorce any time soon but we will be realesing a statement to the press."_

"_Figured that to, so were are you sending me this time?" I asked with a bored tone._

"_You'll be staying with the Kujikwawa's in Inaba and you'll be attending highschool there."_

"_Wait, thats in Japan right?" I questioned._

"_Yes, and I'm good friends with Rise's former manager and her mother so thats were you'll be staying. While your there I've scheduled a few appearances for you, on a talk show, and other things but you should b used to it by now so it should'nt be a problem right?"_

"_Ya' whatever" I said._

"_Good, your flight leaves tomorrow." And with that my 'Mother' left the room. It was then that my mask broke and I let the tears fall. It' funny that i'm actually crying, I mean since everyone used me during my childhood for my money and other various things that came with wealthy territory I had no friends, isolated from social interaction unless it was completely nessasary. 'Focus on your career, make mommy look good' were the things that vile women constantly said to me. I dont even think I really had I childhood when you really think about it. Most people would probably think i'm pathetic for crying like this and letting my mask slip for even a second. Dad would probably beat the shit outta me if he saw me like this, to bad he's never home. So then why am I crying I have nothing to lose if I move or if mom and dad dont see each other anymore. Thats what I kept telling myself but it didnt take away the hurt I was feeling at that moment._

_Awake/Present time_

When I woke up there still wasn't any noise in the house so I guessed no one else was there. I looked at the clock and realized I only slept for an hour, and soon after a wave of boredem hit me so I turned on my iPod. Great outta battery, since the iPod was out I flipped on the tv and of course the news was on but what caught my interest was the fact that they were broadcasting one of my interviews from earlier in the year. Oh great now I gotta worry about even more attention. But before I could grumble to my self any further the loud crackle of thunder almost had me shitting my pants. Not just that but the whole scene itself was creepy. The house was dark, rain was pelting against my window and there was a knock on the door. It couldn't be Rise or her Grandma since they both had a key so as I neared the door and the knocking continued, I slowly opened the door and saw no one there which I found odd but before I could close it I heard a noise behind me so I turned to survey the area and everything seemed normal. But it didn't stay that way for long, since a rough hand grabbed my neck from behind and I was pushed into the door frame extremely hard. The hand left my neck but a strong arm replaced it and soon my lungs were on fire from lack of oxygen, I tried to struggle but I was already losing consciousness until finally My struggling ceased and my body went limb against the intruders torso.

When I woke up I was greeted by a cold floor and an unfamiliar room. I clearly wasn't at Rise's place anymore. Actually I could barely see at all but I wasn't just gonna stand there and look stupid either so I guess it would be a good idea to look around. After wandering around for what seemed like hours I could see a light through the fog. when I finally got to the light I was ended up into another room. This room looked just as unfamiliar as the other one.

'_Hmmmmm, look what we have here.' _A voice said coming from the back of the room, but when I turned around it was like looking into a mirror.

_"Oh, wait maybe not, let me make this more acurrate. OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH, I'm so pathetic Mommy and Daddy dont love me, no one loves me so I isolate myself from anyone who tries to get close to me or actually understand me, because I'm so afraid they'll just use me for they're benefit, then when they're done they toss me out like yesterdays garbage. Sound about right?"_

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked knowing full well what it was saying.

"_Heh, I'm saying your pathetic."_

I didn't even realize we had an audience until they made they're presence known by yelling at me to calm down. But i was beyond pissed at this point.

"Who the fuck are you calling pathetic, your talking as if you actually know me." I stated in an aggitated tone.

"_Well no shit I know you, I know everything about you. I know you hate being ignored yet you loathe attention, I know you hate your parents for never paying attention to you and then when they do they're freakin negative, I know you get mad at people who try to show they're affection for you because your dumbass automatically assume they want something. (images of mom and dad showed up all around the room, images of past friends come and gone showed up and images of me crying when mom informed me of my parents 'break-up' all showed around the room in a mocking fashion) you know what I think?" At this point my mask was utterly destroyed and tears were streaming down my face. _

_"Just like I said before I think your pathetic, which means you must think so to, after all your me and I'm you right?"_

"No, it' not true!" I cried in desperation.

"Don't say it!" Abunch of people screamed behind me but I wasn't paying attention to them at the moment.

"YOUR NOT ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"_Hehe, Hahah, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! YA YOUR DAMN STRAIGHT I'M NOT YOU! I'M MYSELF NOW!. It cackled ominously. I_t was then my 'twin' started glowing with dark red and black energy until it completly overwhelmed him. After that what appeared before me no longer resembled me at all. it resembled A huge black demon with white wings of an angel covered in blood and a huge spear clutched in his hand. The last thing I heard it say before I passed out was 'I am a shadow, the true self.'

Author's note: Okay that was chapter one hope it was okay I'm looking foward to some feed back later. so R & R plz


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4.

Chapter 2

When I started fading back into consciousness, I had to duck to block and incoming stream of ice. The kids I saw when I was at the food-court with Rise were going at it with my..shadow? I think that's what they called it. I tried to stand up but my body was physically and emotionally drained by having all my problem thrown into my face like that, my voice was very restrained also from crying.

"_HAHA your still trying to protect that good for nothing loser, its a waste of your time!" _It screeched while avoiding a blast of fire from a cheerleader looking thing in my opinion.

"_He's not worth it, nothings gonna make him change, he's on a path to self destruction and won't even accept the help given to him HAHA what kinda shit is that?" _As he said all these things tears were streaming down my face at a fast pace. I knew all of it was true but that didn't make the truth any easier to except.

"So what!" I heard a familiar voice scream behind me, I immediately recognized that it belonged to Rise.

"He has issues like everyone else but that doesn't make him any less human than the rest of us!" She screamed.

"_What the hell!"_ As she said those words it looked like the shadow was getting weaker.

"_So you wanna die first huh bitch?"_ It aimed the massive spear for here but one of the bigger monsters seemingly being controlled by that kid Kanji blocked it. After hearing those words I felt my like the burden on me was a little lighter.

"I know that all of what it said was true..." I spoke up in the background while my shadow and everyone else were fighting but they're attention was soley on me.

"I know that what your saying is true but that doesn't mean it's any easier to except, but it also doesn't mean I cant change." I said while walking toward it.

"_What the hell? So now your just gonna except me, just like that? After all his time? N-no don't come any closer, stay back!" _It screamed. When the other realized it was weakened they all proceeded to attack at once with ice, fire, wind and lighting. It screamed and cursed but in the end it exploded into a blackish-red colored dust, and there stood 'me' staring me in the face with a look of calm and serenity plastered on his expression unlike the insane look he had earlier.

"Your, me and I'm you. When you get down to it I need to except all of this and try to change."

After my mini-speech he nodded. And he started glowing in a blue light. Then the next thing that happened surprised me, he changed from the splitting image of me into a something completely different. (to lazy to make my own so i'm giving him micheal a persona of the judgement arcana.) It looked like an angel with sun kissed skin a plate of golden armour covering his chest, with a spear clutched in his hand. Afterwards I was bathed in the same blue light and the card disappeared. Soon after I started feeling weary and almost completely feel over before someone grabbed me and propped my body against his for support.

"Hey, you alright?" Yosuke asked in a concerned tone.

"Um, yeah but I feel like thowing up."

"We need to get him out of here." The short-haired girl said.

Back At Junes

"Um, so is anyone gonna explain exactly what happened?" I asked still tired from my ordeal.

"Yeah, we will later after you get some rest." Souji said. _How I remembered they're names i'll never know_.

"Your going to Yasogami right?"

"Yeah, I guess ill talk to you guys later then, I fell like passing out right now."After that we all went our seprate way except Rise since we were both staying at the same place.

"Are you sure your gonna be okay?" She asked voice laced with concern.

"Um, yeah but their's something I need to thank you for."

"What is it?" She asked seeming genuinly puzzled

"Well what you said back there, really helped me realize something."

"And what was that?"

"That I might not have to go through this alone after all, that jut maybe I can trust you guys. Honestly I already trust you."She blushed at that for some reason.

"So um thanks."

"Your welcome."

After we got back to the house I smelled tofu cooking and it actually smelled pretty good but I decided to skip dinner, ever since I was in that strange place I felt like I wouldn't be able to keep it down. One think I knew though was that I was in massive need of a shower. So after a scalding hot and pleasently steamy shower my head hit the pillow and I was out cold. The next morning I woke up to my iHome blasting some random song by Nicki Minaj, oh ya' that will never leave this room but even though I hate rap music I'm obsesed with her haha. It's funny but for some reason after facing myself yesterday I feel like a huge burden had been lifted and my usually negative mood was a little less dominate, over all I think it's gonna be a pretty good day. As I prepared to walk to school I felt my Evo (cell phone) vibrate. Remember that good mood I mentioned well it immediatly soured as I read the name over the message. Mom.

**Hey, make sure your weekend schedule is cleared because I booked an appearance on a talk show for you. My day's been really hectic lately so you need to get a manager A.S.A.P because I can't keep doing this. Have a nice day at school.**

I didn't even reply, whenever we talked it always seemed to be about her. I will admit I love my music but whenever I see a kid with there mom and dad looking carefree and happy I cant help but feel a sliver of jealousy. But I decided not to let it ruin my day. So I put in my earbuds and continued walking like nothing ever happened. When I got there I was almost sad to find out Rise-chan was a first year and all the others were 2nd years. In case your wondering I decided if i'm in Japan I might as well go all the way with it. 'hence the chan' My day went really fast I was pleasently suprised that people weren't gawking at me but I guess the third years were more mature. I even befriended a kid named Shinji that was in my Lit. class he seemed nice enough. Overall the day went great. When it was finally time to meet up with everyone though I was greeted with open arms, but before the seriou discussion began they insisted on going to they're 'secret headquaters' I was honestly a little disappointed when I found out we were just going back to the food court in junes but I didnt let it show.

"Before we start this, um I just wanna thank you guys for saving me." I said shyly

"Dont mention it." They all replied. It was then I noticed the red and blue teddy bear sitting next to Souji. They breifly went over all my quiestions like, what is that place, what are persona's. All that kinda stuff.

"So, um I don't wanna pry but we reallt need to know. Do you have any idea who kidnapped you?"

"No, not really. all I remember was hearing a knock on the door. After that everything gets kinda blurry." I answered honestly. They all groaned.

"No new clues." The bear conplained.

"Not nessacarilly this confirms our theory that the people getting kidnapped were all shown on tv some way or another." One of them inquired. After that I asked the question that had been irking me almost all day.

"So, are you guys like investigating those murders?" I asked. When they nodded I asked in a determined voice.

"Is their something I can do to help, I owe you all my life and I wanna do all I can to repay you."

"Well, I dont see a problem how about you leader?" Yosuke asked addressing Souji.

"I think its a great idea, welcome to the team." He told me while handing me a pair of bronze colored glasses. They told me these glasses symbolised the fact that I was apart of the team little did I know a new hell was about to be unleashed unlike any other.

Author's Note: Sorry that chapter was a little short. Just wanted to say the persona the my oc has is Micheal I'm almost positive he is a persona of the Judgement arcana so if you want you can look him up under the Judgment arcana wiki, or just leave it to your imagination


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4. But it would be freaking awesome if I did.

Chapter 3

"Persona!" I yelled at the top of my lungs when a shadow Rise identified as an Enslaved Beast attacked us. The bastard appeared out of nowhere and almost crushed Chie, it wasn't alone either there were at least seven of them. I instructed Micheal with my mind to try a Mahamaon on them and that killed off 5 of them but there were two left. One charged at my Persona and the other one came after me which honestly scared me to my wits end. I saw Yukiko attempt to help me but Souji gestured for her to stop. Micheal made quick work of it's opponent and proceeded to cut down the last Enslaved Beast that tried to take a chunk outta me. The others took this as they're to advance on, and we were on our way again with my persona flying overhead. This started out as a chance for me to get used to my powers but when Rise told us there was some kinda of shadow at the highest floor of the club we decided to go ahead and take it out. Better be safe then sorry right? On the 5th floor a pair of Sky Balances decided to show themselves but right afterwards Chie stomped it down with here persona Tomoe. The rest of the trip was actually pretty quiet accept for a few shadow encounters here and there. When we made it to the top and entered the room where that shadow was supposedly at I scoffed. It was a baby, a huge green baby but still a baby but before I could even begin to laugh it took this opportunity to stand up a fall back down. I found this amusing until...

"WHAT THE HELL?" Yosuke and Kanji yelled in unison as we all were almost deathbounded. All our persona's except for Kanji had us in the air trying to avoid another attack.

"Rise scan that thing." Souji ordered.

"Already on it...its weak to bufu skills, Teddie!"

Said bear had Kintoki-Douji trying to freeze the oversized baby with his ice-based skills but it roled out of the way.

"It's attack and critical rate have been increased but it left itself wide open! Now senpai!"

As soon as she said it Souji switched out Izanagi and changed it to a new perona that I guessed could use bufu. He called it King Frost. After He called out the new persona it struck the Momentary Child with a strong Ice-based attack. Chie and I tried to have Micheal and Tomoe get close but that was one stubborn baby, despite being hit dead on by Souji's persona's attack it still evaded us and crawled toward Yukiko. She wasn't having it though, so her persona hit in the face with a powerful blast of fire. Now that it was dazed once again Teddie and Souji both hit it with another ice attack and it was frozen in place crying the whole time.

"Senpai!" Chie and I nodded and had Tomoe and Micheal slash straight through its middle like scissors to paper. As it exploded in a cloud of black dust. We all sighed with relief.

"You know, maybe now isn't the time to say it since i'm the new guy but Kanji-kun didn't do shit." Everyone nodded in agreement but we all sweatdropped when we saw him flattened like a pancake, apparently he never recovered from that surprise attack at the beginning of the battle.

"That aside, you did good Senpai." I blushed as I was lightly showered with praise. I'm not gonna lie and say I was really used to the idea as of having friends but I was quickly becoming acustomed to it.

When Teddie led us out of the Tv I was tired as hell Rise looked be to. Now that I though about it I really never had a chance to really talk to her.

"Hey um, Rise-chan?"

"Hmmm?"

"It's funny I'm living with you but I haven't even really got a chance to get to know you." I stated sheepishly.

"Hmm, your right well then tell me about yourself Senpai." She said while gazing up at he starry night sky.

"Well, um I'm a third year so you already pretty much know my age, I'm a musician, I'm also a vegetarian-."

"Awwwwww, not the boring stuff." She said with an adorable pout on her face, wait adorable what the hell...I mean she is pretty cute but.

"Hmmmm, well how aboutI tell you a story then?" Her eyes lit up at this.

"Ok!"

"Well, I was minding my own business when one day a bunch of angry reporters attacked. I thought I was a goner until a pretty girl with brown hair pulled me away to safty. Soon after I was throne into a tv with a bunch of scary looking monsters, that pretty girl saved me then to, and now I'm walking home to that pretty girl' house where she is generously letting me stay." It was kinda corny but it made her giggle so I took that as a mission accomplished.

"Hmmm, pretty and generous. Tell me more about this girl." She asked continuing to giggle.

"Well not only is she pretty but she's also very talented, smart, and fun to be around. Most guys would kill to date a girl like her." I knew I was laying the flirt on pretty thick but we were both having a good time and she didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, is that so." She giggled again.

"Mhmm." After a couple minutes of staring into each others eye's, she changed the subject and the conversation quickly became animated over small talk. Things like school, music, family (sour subject fior me), and other things. We even talked about my upcoming interview on a talk show, she then told me about herself. Things about here career why she was on hiatius and honestly I could sympathize with her drive to find herself. We were talkin so long we didn't notice we were home until the smell of Momen(tofu) drifted from under the door. After we went inside I shared a nice dinner with Rise and her grandma. The tense atmosphere I was used to was rather light-hearted and plesent. About half an hour later after dinner I felt my phone buzz. It was a number I didn't recognize but I was in a good mood so I anwsered anyway.

**"Hello? This is Souji, do you have a minute?"**

**"Yeah sure what's up?"**

**"Sorry for calling so late, I got your number from Rise-chan. I know it's sudden but do you wanna hang out tommorow?**

**"Um, Yeah sure what time?"**

**"I was thinking after school that okay?"**

**"Yup, no problem."**

**"Okay, cya tomorrow then."**

After that I hung up, if I wanted to get better around people i'd have to put up some kinda effort right?

At school the next day everything went fast as usual I ate lunch with Shinji, Chie-chan, and Yukiko-san up on the roof, I made a pretty decent sized lunch so I decided to share it with them.

"OMG, THIS IS SOOOOOOOO GOOD!" Chie exclaimed with a mouth full of food."

"Yeah, I wish I could cook like this.." Yukiko said as she sulked.

"Oh, I'm sure your fine." I reassured her.

"Actually, I heard that they're cooking was so bad it knocked Souji-san out wit one bite." Shinji said and then proceeded to burst out laughing. I had to stifle a giggle to espicially when Chie-chan kicked him in the stomach so hard he almost flew off the roof. It was a pretty entertaining lunch and I kinda thought I noticed Shinji flirting with Chie-chan. I had to talk to him about that later. The afternoon went by fast and soon it was time to meet Souji. So I met up with him on the first floor and he took me to the Samegawa riverbed.

"Soooo, did you just wanna talk or is there something on your mind Souji-san?"

"Nothing really, I jut thought that it would be nice to get to no you better." He said, I scanned his face an saw nothing that said he was lieing so I just lay there and stared up at the clear sky."

"You know" I started. "I owe a lot to you guys, and not just for saving me."

"How so?" Hey asked

"Well before I met you all, everything in my life was negative. Mostly because of my attitude and the way I perceived things. But after I faced my Shadow and got my persona everything seems so much more clear to me. I can actually for the first time in awhile be myself again with wearing a mask to hide from my emotion so I just wanted to thank you." I said honestly.

"Well then your welcome and if theirs ever anything you wanna talk about call me, I consider you a friend." I nodded and as we shook hands something weird happened. The card I use to call on my persona Micheal changed. Instead of the picture that represented Judgement it changed from to x's to the number zero, and just like when I first awakened my persona it returned to my body.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Um, yeah I-I'm fine. I just need to get back to Rise-chan's place and help out her grandma." After saying our goodbyes I left on my way back to Rise's house. When I got there she was outside waiting for me.

"Hey there, I was waiting for you. Wanna go for a walk."

"Yeah sure that sounds fun."

"Hehe okay then follow me." I wear this girl giggles constantly. After we started walking for about five minutes she started talking.

"You know, I don't know what it is but I feel safe around you. Well maybe safe isn't the word i'm looking for. More like at ease." She admitted.

"I'm guessing that's a good thing?" I asked smirking.

"Mhm, very good." She smiled. Then exactly like it happened with Souji, my vision blurred and a card appeared before my face. When the card flipped it had the same picture and symbol as Rise' persona. The only thing diffeent was with Souji I didnt hear a voice. This time I did,** Thou Hath Shall Be Blessed When Creating Persona's Of The Lover's Arcana! **What the hell is going on I practically screamed in my mind, but of course I got no answer.

"Everything okay?" Rise asked worried.

"Yup, everythings fine." I lied. "But I am feeling kinda tired so lets go home."

"Kay." She agreed.

When we got home I immediatly went to my room since I was feeling unusually tired. So when my head hit the pillow I welcomed what I thought would be a normal dream. But boy was I saddly mistaken.

_"Hmmmm, Oh my it seems we have a guest with a most intriging destiny indeed. My apologies for not introducing myself my name is Igor and this is my assitant Margret."_

_"Hello." The blond woman said to me._

_"Before we continue please tell me your name."_

_"Um, Skyelor Carter." I said confused._

_"Hmm, I see. Oh my it seems you've already awakened to your power. Not only that but you've had contact with Souji Seta. Am I correct in this assumption?"_

_"Y-yes sir."_

_"Very interesting, before we go any further let me welcome you to the Velvet Room, most people only come here when they've entered a contract of some sort and it seems you've entered a contract with our guest Souji Seta." I was extremly confused but he was right. I promised to help catch the culprit behind the murder cases. After he said that 12 cards appeared on the table and when I looked around I noticed for the first time we seemed to be in an airplane which was weird. He flipped over one of the cards._

_"Just like our other guest your power is special, you are able to switch peronas at will during battle but the power of these persona's are determined by your bonds or in other words social links."After he said that I thought back to the times were those cards appeared after I bonded with souji an Rise._

_At this point Margeret decided to get in on the conversation._

_"It seems my a persona of the judgment aracana has heeded your minds call." After she said that she opened the blue tome in here lap labeled 'Conpendium' and looked inside._

_"But it appeares his arcana has changed to the fool, interesting. The fool arcana better known as wild card is like the number zero. Empty, but full of possibilities also." She says._

_"Do you believe in fortune telling?" Igor asked. As he flipped four of the cards._

_"It seems that a disaster worse then that of any of our guests is immenient." Igor said. His expression changing from curious and odd to concerned and worried. It was then three of the cards floated into the air ominously. Death, Judgement and Justice all lit on fire with a intense blue flame._

_"Oh my!" Margret gasped._

_Soon the arcana's for Emperor, Magician,Priestess,Chariot,Fool,Fortune, Star and Lovers all floated above the lit Death, Justice, and Judgment. The look of fear on margret and Igor' face scared me a little._

_"It appears others will stand with you against this threat, you have allies that will help lead you through the darkness." After he said that all the cards disappeared._

_"But your future after that is undetermined as of yet." Igor said._

_"This threat however cant be ignored, take this." He handed me a key._

_"This is the velvet key, it gives you access to this room whenever you wish so. Should we find any more information about this threat will will call you within your dreams, but you would do well to head this warning. Defeat in battle is not the only way your journey can come to an end." And after he said that I drifted back into consciousness._

The first thing I did when I woke up was call Souji. I didnt even realize it was raining nor did I realize it was mignight until He answered the phone and my tv turned on by itself.

**"Souji!"**

**"I know, I just woke up."** As I watched th midnight night channel I saw a blurry image but I couldn't make out who it was.

** "Who is that?"**

**"I dont know. But unfortunatly I think we have something more important to worry about.** I assumed he was refurring to Igor and Margret.

**"Yeah, um what was that all about I mean hell, I was even scared. Of all the arcana to light on fire while the hell did it have to be those three." **I asked in a worried tone.

**"I don't know but I think we should keep this to ourselves for now."**

**"I agree, but for some reason I cant shake the feeling something bad's gonna happen..."**

**"Same here but let's get together after we meet with the other's just you and me I think we should both pay a visit to the velvet room inside the tv tomorow by ourselves."**

**"I agree. Cya tomorrow."  
><strong>

And with that I hung up. After the midnight channel went off I had alot of trouble sleeping actually I got no sleep at all last night I was honestly to afraid to close my eyes. So when we did meet with the group the next day everyone looked at me with a worried expression. I quickly brushed it off and the meeting was over before we knew it. Only interesting thing that happened was Naoto the pint sized detective prince making an appearance. Soon after we all deducted he'd be the next victim. After saying our goodbyes to everyone me and Souji snuck around out of sight until we were sure no one else was around and we jumped into the tv. When we landed we were greated by an unpleasent sight...Shadows. Three huge Rampage Drives. I only remembered because of Rise-chan analysis's. Butwhy the hell were there shadows by the entrance that never happened before, not that I had time to think about it since they charged us. I rolled out of the way and called forth the fool arcana to summon Micheal it was weird since I was so used to seeing judgement but whatever.

"PERSONA!" I called as I smashed the card with my fist. Souji did the same and called forth Izanagi. I mentally told Micheal to try to slash through them but when he tried they reflected it. Which meant my only option was light so I commanded him to use a Hamaon on it but once the brilliant shine of pure light faded they were all still standing.. Aparently they blocked that to, ugh where was Rise when you needed her. Souji wasn't having much luck with izanagi either so he changed it to what I heard him say 'Beezlebub' and froze to off two o them. The third one headed straight for me and I thought I was a goner before Igor's words of wisdom rang through my head._'Social links are the power behind your persona, the stronger your social links the stronger your persona's will beome.'_ But so far the only one's I really bonded with were Souji and Rise and Souji was fool the same as my Micheal. So I focused and held my hand out to micheal. "Change." I whispered and Micheal disapeared into an overwhelming blue light leaving only his card there. Then the card shattered into what looked like glass then reformed into a card with the symbol of lovers on it and then appeared Cybele a persona of the lovers arcana. I had her use a Myriad of Arrows to pin it down it. The Ramapage Drive struggled but couldn't get free so I had her use a powerful fire skill and watched as the shadow disappeared into a intense inferno of fire.

Souji and I gasped in relief that the battle was over. But I still didnt wanna be attacked without warning again so I switched back to Micheal and we both took our keys out to unlock the Velvet Room. When we got inside we were greeted by a pensive igor.

_"We've been expecting you." He said._

_"You can at the perfect time to since we have found no information to share with you." He gestured to margret._

"_It appears you wont have to worry about the upcoming disaster until your final ally has been found." As she said this the fortune arcana floated above the conpendium." "But beware you are being watched and the shadows are keeping they're eye on you." That must be why they were waiting at the entrance but how did they know we were coming alone? I wondered._

_"We are also under the eye of the enemy so it would be best unless it is an emergancy you come see us via. your dreams." We both nodded earnestly, and after Souji was done fusing a few persona's we were on our way back home but I couldn't help but wonder what this greatordeal was._

After two days of investigating we found out were naoto was and rushed in to save him. No one knew about or trip here alone so the air was tense with waiting for shadows to attack. All our personas were out and at our command as Rise-chan led us to the location were she sensed Naoto, we had to cut through a lot of shadows but eventually we were facing Naoto's shadow.

"Grrrr, be still so I can fill you with hole." His, or should I say here shadow exclaimed. It was an annoying one to everytime Micheal got close it would zoom away. The girls were useless since they were afraid of it's aging beam. So me and Souji had to fend for ourselves. Soon he was aged to so I was alone.

"PERSONA!" I switched from my newly aquirced Thor (curtesy of my new social link with chie-chan. She's actually pretty fun to be around.) back into Micheal Since he had wings and could keep up with its speed. And held it off while Kintoki-Doji used energy shower to unage everyone. afterwards Souji summoned Beezlebub again and used Megidolaon which meant we all had to run or get caught up in the explosion. The end result was Naoto accepting her shadow and getting her persona and me heading home with Rise worried about the next ordeal. Yeah THE WHOLE DAY SUCKED!

Author' Note: Sorry for the long-ish chapter but now that we've actually entered the true plot expect more of them. Also the whole Age Ray thing on Naoto's shadow. I'm not doing this based on the game. Actually after this chapter the rest of the story is mainly based on my own plot except for the main events in Persona 4. But ya the age ray was from the Persona 4 animation for those of you who haven't watched it you should it's amazing. So the main events I put in here that do belong to Atlus or Shin Megami or whoever will be from the anime not the game. So as always Review it makes me happy :3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4. If I did I wouldn't have put Ai in the game at all, she annoys the hell outta me -_-'

Chapter 4

_Unknown POV_

"_PMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFHHFHFHF." I tried screaming even though my mouth was gagged. I couldn't move since my arms and legs were bound to a table. But unfortunately my eyes weren't blinded so I could still see the unidentified person making his way toward me with a tray of tools in tow. Ten seconds and he was standing in front of me, his face was covered with a mask so I still couldn't tell who he was but the gleam of light coming from the tip of the syringe scared the shit outta me. I tried screaming and struggling again but just like before made no progress. Not that it mattered but before I could even register what had happened the needle pierced my flesh. I felt a burning sensation spread from the point in my arm that currently had a needle embedded in it, through out my body, the gag in my mouth was snapped in have by the crunching of my teeth and I could feel my body convulse uncontrollably until all of my senses went numb and I welcomed the invading darkness with open arms hoping it would save me from this sick and cruel torture. But unfortunately I still had to endure more pain as my skin seemed to evaporate before my eyes, it was a rather painful feeling and it all gathered in a black cloud above me until it felt like my subconsious or rather my mind seemed to merge with something else.._

Normal POV

"HAHAHAHAAH!" I couldn't contain my laughter what he Yosuke told me his idea. It was the first time in awhile I was a little sad that I wasn't there when Yosuke and Souji had to choke down...'Mystery Food X" but whatever the school was alot quieter with the first and second years gone. Then there was the apparent Shirokawa Boulevard incident that sounded pretty hilarious to, but now that he told me about his plans for the culture festival I couldn't help but laugh, even though I sobered up pretty quickly.

"Um, Yosuke-san is that really a good idea, doing something like that without they're consent?" I asked.

"Psshhhh its no big deal if they don't want to enter they can always un-sign themselves up right?"

**Lunchtime **

"YOSUKE WHAT THE HELL! IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT?" Chie screamed.

"H-huh, um I don't have any idea what your talking about..."

"THE PADGENT YOU SIGNED US UP DIDN'T YOU?

"H-huh um no. Besides even if I did whats the big deal? Just erase your name."

"WE WOULDN'T BE SO PISSED IF WE COULD DO THAT IDIOT." Chie spat.

"She's right this year even if someone signs you up you can't back down." Rise said nonchalantly.

"Anyway, Senpai do you wanna see us in the competition?" Rise asked addressing Souji and I.

"I don't really care." Souji stated.

"Um, honestly this whole culture fest thing sounds like a pain in the ass..." I muttered in a negative tone.

"Hey you guy are with Yosuke on this aren't you?" Chie accused.

'What the fuck. How did I get dragged int-" Yosuke choose that time to interject.

"Hey what about you Kanji don't you wanna see Naoto up on stage?" Yosuke asked in a mocking tone.

"U-um, please Naoto if you do it will, um clear all my doubts..." Kanji stuttered

"Wha-" Naoto was about to object but was interrupted by Kanji.

"Y-your an ace detective right? S-so just do it!" Kanji yelled sounding completely flustered.

"Whats that have to do with anything?" Naoto replied.

"Look this conversation is going nowhere so unless you have something important to talk about I'm leaving." I said while gesturing toward the door. Yukiko and Chie were yelling at Yosuke, Rise looked like she was plotting something and Kanji was panicking while Naoto looked confused. So me and Souji-san decided to leave and help the other students with Yosukes other 'bright' idea the Group Date Cafe. After we were done helping we met up with Yosuke and headed down the stairs where for some reason a huge crowd gathered around the bulletin board...I instantly had a bad feeling in the pit of my gut.

"We're expecting great things from you on Sunday Yosuke." One of the second years said with a smirk.

"You too Zander." I heard Shinji cheer from the crowd.

"OOOOHHHH the cross dressing padgents still on this year? Haha they never learn, oh some people are already signed up lets see who. Yosuke Hanamaru- WAIT WHAT ME!" He screamed. I almost started laughing until I looked at the board.

"OH HELL FUCKING NO!" I screamed outraged as my name was clearly written under...Souji's? And Kanji's?

"They're behind it.." I said with a tone of voice that mean't I was intent to kill. When we found them relaxing like nothing even happened it pied me off even more.

"You better have a very good damn reason for my name being on that board." I said while crossing my arms.

"Hmmmm? I don't know what ypur talking about." Chie stated, I was actually a little suprised she could lie with a straight face like that.

"You known damn well what he's talking about!" Yosuke chimed in as Kanji decided to make his entrance.

"Well now you know how it feels to be signed up to do something without your consent!" Chie yelled, I couldn't believe she had the audacity to get mad at us.

"This isn't about that it's about our pride dammit! This is cross-dressing! CROSS-DRESSING!" Yosuke and Kanji yelled simutaniously.

"I'm really against this..." Souji said finally speaking up.

"You heard him, it's out of the question!" Yosuke yelled.

"Well to late looks like we are in the same boat since we can't get out of it either." Chie said with a self-accomplished smirk plastered on her face.

"Don't worry we'll make you look really pretty." Yukiko said.

"F-for real. You'll make us look pretty?" Kanji asked.

"Why are you on board with this all of the sudden?" Yosuke asked sounding more exasperated then mad at this point.

"I honestly don't giva crap what you guys say. They can suspend my ass I'm NOT doing it." I stated with finality.

"Well, I guess you'll have to take that up with Miss Kashiwagi then huh?" Chie said. Just then my phone started to ring so I pressed on the touch screen and answered the call.

**"Hello?"**

**"Um yes this is Inoue you may know me as Risette's former manager. I received a call from your mother, she said you needed someone new to represent you during your time here so I told her i'd do what I can so i'd like to meet with you sometime. I'll be in Inaba tomorrow scouting film location are you busy then?"**

'Perfect excuse to get outta that cross dressing crap.' I thought. **"Um ya' tomorrow's fine. Is noon okay with you?"**

**"Yes thats perfect, see you then."**

**"Kay I appreciate the call, bye."** When I hung up everone was giving me a questioning look.

"Well boys looks like you'll be cross-dressing by yourselves tomorrow!" I winked.

"What no fair how'd you manage that?" Yosuke asked.

"Well that was Inoue-san, Rise-chans former manager. Since I'm continuing my career out here I need representation so my mom set it all up. I'm meeting him at noon tomorrow so no culture festival for me!" Aside from the dejected looks on the guys faces and the uncomfortable look Rise-chan gave me when I mentioned Inoue's name I felt pretty proud of myself. After Yosuke and Kani bitched and complained for a little while longer I decided to just leave with Souji not far behind. At first we just walked in a serene silence. Until some random kid decided to ruin it by running into me.

"Hey watch where your going!" We I shouted.

"I apologize I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's cool and if you don't mind me asking Miss you don't look like your from around here. Can I help you with something." I asked not particularly caring but trying to be polite.

"Well actually yes could you point me toward- She took a moment to look at a piece of paper.-the Dojima Residence?" This caught me and Souji's attention.

"I live there is their something I can help you with?" Souji asked.

"Are you Souji Seta?" The red head asked in an even tone.

"Yes..." He answered warily.

"Well then this works out perfectly I must speak with you immediatly." She insisted, while pulling him over to the side. For some reason while they were talking I got bored and took in her features long slightly curly red hair, flawless complexion...it seemed like I had seen her somewhere before, but I was pulled out of my self questioning when Souji gestured for me to come closer...

"She knows." He said matter a factly.

"About?"

"Everything..." My eyes widened in realization.

"Who exactly are you Miss?"

"My name is Mitsuru Kirijo and it is urgent that I speak with you both."

Author's Note: Okay so yeah...it was kinda short but the story is finally going where I want it to. It might be a little confusing right now but all will be revealed next chapter.


End file.
